


Ian's Lament

by saltedolives



Category: Siren's Lament (Webcomic)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedolives/pseuds/saltedolives
Summary: A very short scene with Ian's thoughts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ian's Lament

Ian. Kai. Whatever. It’s all the same.  
All this flower talk around Lyra has got me going insane, but  
You know the flowers that never bloom? It’s like…  
There’s all flowers in one bush, one shrub, whatever, and  
They’re obviously related somehow. They’re connected deeper in the stem.  
But while a few bloom and show their true colors, really  
Shine  
Some of the flowers in the bush wilt before they even open their petals.  
They are a bud and nothing else. They could have become  
Beautiful  
But instead their lives are sucked through by the beautiful flowers  
Their glucose stolen by the ones who deserve love, who display love  
I wonder if those buds are  
Okay with it  
Do they think about how different their lives could have been if they wanted to shine themselves  
At the expense of the others?  
Do they regret dying too quickly?  
Are they  
Happy?  
Is seeing their fellow flowers bloom  
Enough for them?  
_Enough for me?_

Lyra tapped Ian on the shoulder. “Everything okay there, Ian? You seem lost in thought.” Ian’s gaze snapped from the eternal blue of the ocean distance into Lyra’s tropical eyes. So similar to her father’s in color, but a softness behind it that the father could never achieve. The sway of the current and kelp in time with the muffled crash of waves lulled Ian. He wanted to hold her, grab her skin, stroke his fingers through her hair, tell her about her mother and how much she reminded him of her, run his hands up and down her back... Kiss her.  


Ian flashed a grin. “Just thinking about how you must be enjoying the view of both Shon and me right now. You’re probably getting more man meat now than you’ve ever gotten before combined into one.” He smacked his fins where his rear end would’ve been.  


Lyra scoffed in disgust. “Really, Ian? Right now? When we’re trying to find Aleah? You’ve got to be kidding me.” She turned and swam to Shon, who was hovering over the sand and poring over a water-soaked map.  


Ian sighed. _That’s right, Lyra. Distance yourself. Bloom._ As he swam to follow Lyra, he couldn’t help but notice how similar Lyra looked to her mother from the back. 

_Maybe some flowers were meant to die without ever blooming._


End file.
